


One Live Zero!

by RukiaUniverse



Series: One Live! Collection [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaUniverse/pseuds/RukiaUniverse
Summary: The important events of the tale of Kousaka D. Honoka, the leader of μ's.
Series: One Live! Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619029
Kudos: 6





	1. The Beginning

“Hey Umi!” A particularly loud girl shouted towards the other, who was trying to focus on hitting the shot from her arrow spot on. She let go of the arrow, which hit the bullseye exactly, splitting through multiple arrows. Umi glanced at the other girl, lowering her bow.

“Yes, Honoka?” The loud one stepped into closer proximity, dropping the bag she was carrying over her shoulder. Honoka extended her hand to Umi.

“Join me, and let’s turn this world upside down!” Umi backed up all the way to the wall, in obvious fear.

“No, I don’t want to join your idol club!” She yelled. Honoka blinked.

“...I didn’t say anything about an idol club.” Umi sighed in relief.

“Sorry, I thought you came here to ask me that. But a pirate crew? Why?” She questioned Honoka. She thought about it for a second, taking out a wanted poster that was ripped, not showing the bounty.

Wanted: Dead or Alive  
Kira D. Tsubasa

“Just look at her for a second! That smile is so bright! How did the World Government even get a photo of her, since she’s one of the strongest rookie pirates ever in the history of...well...ever!” Honoka rambled, clearly idolizing this pirate.

“I have been worried about Kotori recently, since she hasn’t come back since 3 years ago...so…” Umi considered this decision she had to make.

“Well…?” Honoka impatiently asked her.

While on a boat, Umi was dressed in an extremely stereotypical pirate outfit, eyepatch and everything.

“Take this! Love Arrow Shoot!” She fired numerous arrows towards enemy ships, taking them all down with one hit.

“P-Pirates are shameless!”

“...That sure is a 180!” Umi got closer to Honoka, unsurely reaching her hand towards hers.

“But, as long as we don’t steal from people…” Umi made up her mind. She could become a pirate, even if it was for Honoka’s sake. She was more worried about Kotori, though. Honoka accepted her hand before Umi could reach it, shaking it as fast as she could.

“Alright! Let’s head out today!” She exclaimed, in ecstatic joy, running out of the empty dojo with Umi still in tow.

“W-What?!”

With Honoka’s already freakish strength for a random villager from a town in the East Blue, they easily got through all the way to Loguetown, where they met…

“Yes, I am Tsubasa. Are you a fan?” Tsubasa said to Honoka, who was not so subtly freaking out.

“Fan is an understatement! I really admire you!” They were in a less populated part of the town. Umi decided to stay back in their ship, looking on at the freak of nature which is the Red Line. That left Honoka to find supplies, but she got sidetracked following a bird around, and ended up here.

“Hmm...tell me, what’s your name?”

“Well, I go by Honoka Kousaka, but my full name is Kousaka D. Honoka!” The mention of the D. initial surprised Tsubasa, which slightly confused the bright girl.

“D., huh. You know, I still don’t quite understand that name. Does it really matter? Anyway, I should really be going back to the Grand Line. I just wanted to visit my home town.” 

“Oh, then I’m sorry for holding you here!”

“No, no, it’s fine. Actually, this meeting was well worth my time.” She took off her signature straw hat and held it close to her chest.

“R-Really?” Honoka was still aghast by the whole ordeal. Taking advantage of Honoka’s fangirl outburst, Tsubasa quickly put the hat on her head, and started walking off.

“I’ll see you later.” She stated, waving at Honoka. She blinked for a second, then felt the hat with her hand. Honoka picked it up off of her head and looked at it.

“...Okay!” She shouted back, hoping she’d hear her from the distance she had already gained. Honoka put it back on, now even more inspired to head out to sea. But first, her hunger was calling.

Over the course of gaining all 9 members, there were many trials and tribulations they had to go through. Such as the Rocks crew, which was how they got Kotori, and also fought alongside Tsubasa, Garp, and the Marines. Umi and Honoka knew that she had to be the 3rd member, so they made a name for themselves in the Grandline while looking for her. A crew of just two taking on Marine battleships and winning.

Wanted: Dead or Alive  
Honoka “Straw Hat” Kousaka  
121,500,000

Wanted: Dead or Alive  
Umi “Ocean Maiden” Sonoda  
107,250,000

Wanted: Dead or Alive  
Minalinsky  
105,950,000

When it comes to Honoka and Umi, these bounties being their first is a shocker. Kotori already had a bounty thanks to Rocks, but them having a slightly higher one was impressive. 

“Umi! I have a question!” Kotori told her, who was steering the ship.

“And what is it?”

“What if your name was like Honoka’s, and it was actually Sono D. Umi?” Umi’s first expression was blank, but then she disappointingly looked at Kotori.

Umi, now in Honoka’s outfit, looked off the deck of the ship into the golden sunset.

“I’m gonna be king of the pirates!” She exclaimed, doves flying past her into the sun.

“...Do not speak to me again for the duration of this trip.”

But, Honoka didn’t want to stop at 3. A little bit after the fight with Rocks, when they recovered, they came across an island with a fortune teller. She told them that once 9 girls came together, they would become a force that would shake the world itself. She also gave them the name of their crew.

μ's.

Eventually, they recruited more members. One was a princess from one of the 20 original royal families. The Nishikino Kingdom was one of the first islands you could come across in the Grand Line, after Twin Capes of course.

Wanted: Only Alive  
Maki “Diamond Princess” Nishikino  
107,240,000

“So you’re a princess, a musician, and a doctor at the same time? That’s like a dream come true!” Honoka shouted.

“I only know the basics of medicine and that kind of stuff, so I guess you could say that.” Maki stated somewhat smugly, knowing Honoka was in absolute awe of her.

“Wow! Hey, Umi! I told you having a musician would be useful!”

“And I told you that if you didn’t spend all of that money on food that you ate all of we wouldn’t be broke right now!”

“You can consider that covered. I have a ton of money, and as long as it means I can get away from my dad, I’m fine with using it.” Maki twirled a strand of her hair.

“You must be hella rich!” Honoka said to her. Kotori laughed awkwardly.

“I would figure a princess would have money…”

The other two members recruited that were the same age of Maki were both from the same island, Water 7.

Wanted: Dead or Alive  
Rin “Cat Master” Hoshizora  
104,250,000

Wanted: Dead or Alive  
Kayo-chin  
100,627,000

“Woah, this ship’s cool nya!” Rin yelled, looking at the ship a shipwright had built for Honoka’s crew. It was certainly better than their small sailing vessel that wouldn’t survive another journey. This boat was called the Oro Jackson.

“I know, Rin! I can’t wait to ride it to the next island!” Honoka agreed with her, as they both were filled with endless excitement.

“But the log pose hasn’t reset yet.” Umi reminded them.

“What? Really? How long is it?” They both questioned Umi, who was uncomfortable being berated by two in-sync masses of unused energy.

“I believe a week.” Hanayo spoke up, to the sadness of the two.

“You know, patience is a thing, captain.” Honoka was reminded by Maki, who had her arms crossed.

“Then why are you so impatient trying to get to Sabaody?” Maki blushed at this question.

“I-I thought I told you that was none of your business!” An idea sparked in Kotori’s head.

“How about we go and find supplies to decorate the ship?” Honoka immediately sprinted off, with Rin following shortly after. Maki and Umi collectively sighed in relief.

“On it!”


	2. Before the New World

While μ's was gathering members, there were two people they had repeatedly come across. One, was a traveler by the name of Eli Ayase. She wasn’t exactly a pirate, but she was gracious enough to have duels with Honoka every now and then. Clashes between the two of them were so phenomenal that it boosted Honoka’s bounty even more. Eli was a famous swordsman, but Honoka was some random rookie from the East with a sword she found in her town before she left.

It surprisingly hadn’t broken yet, but with Honoka’s proficiency at kendo, she was good with just about any sword she picked up. In fact, this was the same sword she used up until they were at where we left off, Water 7…

“If you expect to fight any of Rocks’ crew again, then you need a better weapon! That old rusted piece of metal won’t do you any good in the New World!” Umi scolded Honoka, who cowered in fear. She held her sword in its scabbard close to her, clutching it to the point of almost breaking it.

“No way! Look at you! You’ve been using a wooden bow ever since we left!” Honoka argued back.

“I never had to use it up close and personal like you do every day! You fight Miss Ayase every other day of the week!” 

“...Liar.”

“Just go and look for a sword and maybe you’ll change your mind.”

Umi’s advice turned out to be right, and Honoka found a sword. She didn’t know if it was a meito grade or not, but a sword is better than no sword. On the journey away from there, they met Eli for another duel.

“That’s an interesting sword you have there, Honoka.” Eli told Honoka, as they clashed. Being a basic compliment from one of the greatest swordsmen she ever fought, Honoka experienced similar emotions to when she spoke to Tsubasa in Loguetown.

“Oh...uh...thanks, Eli! I found it in a sword shop around here! Your sword is cool too!” She smiled, almost struggling to form an eligible sentence. Black and red sparks came off of Honoka’s sword, so Eli backed off. She raised her sword above her head, a light blue streak coming off of it. With precision, Eli launched an air slash towards her. Honoka, who hadn’t seen anything like this, yelped and jumped out of the way. It cut through multiple trees that were behind her.

“I knew you would dodge, but I didn’t expect it to do that much damage…” Eli sighed.

“Y-You almost killed me!”

The other person they frequently came across was a pirate who was born on a pirate ship in the east, but grew up in the Grand Line. Her first bounty, was laughable compared to μ's.

Wanted: Dead or Alive  
Nico “Super Idol” Yazawa  
8,240,000

But then, that 8 became…

125,000,000

Instead of fighting with just one member of the crew (at least frequently, Eli occasionally will fight Umi) Nico has fought every single member at least once during their journey in the Grand Line. A great showcase of her fighting ability would be against Maki.

“Come on, Maki! Can’t you hit her once?” Honoka bothered Maki, as she constantly fired shots at Nico. Using just one of her knives, she split each individual bullet in half as they were fired towards her.

“Can’t you see I’m trying? I don’t want to mess up my hands!” She countered. 

“Your pattern is predictable.” Nico spoke up, dodging one with her head instead. “You’re firing in circles, so anyone who could pick up on it would’ve taken you out by now. Y’know, I bet that nosey Nozomi told the rest of you guys that you could find me here.” Umi paused at the mention of Nozomi’s name. After all, she was the only one out of the previous 3 who had bothered to learn it.

“You know her?” Maki had stopped firing at her, so Nico simply scoffed.

“Know her? I don’t just know her. I live with her. If you go on the right track, you can meet her again, and maybe be gracious enough to meet the legendary super idol of the universe again.” A knife knocked the flintlock out of Maki’s hand, which had a note in it.

‘You can find me in Sabaody. I’d like to know why a princess like you is hanging with an idiotic captain like her.’

“Well, I’ll see you guys soon. Nico Nico Nii!”

Using all the little advice she got from Nico, Maki honed her gunsman skills. Eventually, they finally reunited with Nico and Nozomi, Nico being the first to reluctantly join.

“You’re telling me that you guys came all the way from the East Blue without a cook? The audacity!” She complained.

“We didn’t really need to cook after we met Maki…” Umi explained to her.

“Yeah, Maki’s hella rich nya!” Rin added.

“The rice was really good.” Hanayo brought up.

“Nico have you even tried rich people bread?” Honoka tried to argue with. Nico almost exploded with infuriation.

“Why would I have the need to try rich people’s bread if I could bake it myself? Gosh, you guys are hopeless. Anyway, I would hope that you guys at least made an attempt at getting stronger.” Honoka blankly stared in confusion.

“Why?”

“Cause the New World isn’t just fun and games. There’s devil fruit users all over the place, crazed pirates, super strong marines, and plus there’s always Fishman Island.” 

“...Oh well!” Honoka spoke up, after an extended pause in the room. “We can just beat them up!” Nozomi appeared from behind Nico.

“I can tell you with certainty that your final crewmate will be on…” She began, in deep concentration. The rest of the crew waited in deep anticipation. “...Glass Island.”

“That place sounds familiar. Wasn’t it that island where some pirate with lightning powers turned an entire sand island into glass?” Honoka asked.

“Yes, but it’s really dangerous. Because of that lightning strike, some of the water surrounding it could still shock you. So, I shall accompany you on this journey.”

“Who cares about the danger? Let’s go!”

Honoka’s ideas weren’t exactly the best, Umi knows this especially. But, they were still 1 member short of the 9 that Nozomi predicted. Who would it be?

...There’s only one person left.

Eli.

“You want me to join your crew?” Eli questioned Honoka, who clashed with her once more.

“Yeah! I mean, you’re super cool, you can beat me up if you tried, and you’re a master swordsman! Who could even be better?” Honoka answered, her reasoning being purely complimenting her.

“Well, I have been to the New World before, so I can give you guys at least some help.” Honoka started grinning.

“So…?”

“Maybe when you stop slashing at me, captain.” 

“Yay!” Honoka cheered, backing up to put her sword back in its sheath. She ran towards Eli, hugging her tightly. “Thanks, Eli!”

“I-I’m going to suffocate…”

**Author's Note:**

> with every question left on every chapter of one live zero, i will answer all of them at the end of every 10th chapter of one live.


End file.
